Ryback
Ryan Reeves (born November 10, 1981) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE for Extreme, where he performs under the ring name Ryback. After being one of the eight finalists on WWE Tough Enough 4, he later signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and wrestled in Deep South Wrestling and Florida Championship Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling from 2005 to 2007. During that time, he formed a tag team with Jon Bolen called High Dosage. Early life Born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada, Reeves started watching wrestling at the age of five and was allowed to ring the bell at a live WWF event. Wanting to become a professional wrestler, Reeves began weight lifting at 12 years old. He was nicknamed "Silverback" as a teenager, after a childhood friend joked that he resembled a silverback gorilla, and later adopted it as a part of his ring name. Reeves excelled at baseball and football while attending Western High School and Palo Verde High School. He also played college baseball during his freshman year at the Community College of Southern Nevada, but broke his leg and ended up missing two seasons. Professional wrestling career Tough Enough (2004) Reeves spent the next two years concentrating on training to enter professional wrestling. He also attended University of Nevada, Las Vegas, majoring in fitness management, while working part-time at the Monte Carlo Hotel and Casino. Reeves sent a brief one minute videotape of himself to become a contestant on ''$1,000,000 Tough Enough'' and was invited to Venice Beach with 49 others. During the first week of training, Reeves suffered from bronchitis and a rib injury. He eventually became one of the eight finalists to appear on SmackDown! and the last to be voted off. Even though Reeves lost, he impressed WWE officials enough for them to sign him to a developmental contract. He would spend some time back in Las Vegas healing from his injuries before heading to Atlanta in March 2005. Deep South Wrestling (2005–2006) Reeves started training at Deep South Wrestling, a professional wrestling school located in McDonough, Georgia. On September 1, 2005, he made his official debut in a tag team match with Lash LeRoux against Team Elite (Derrick Neikirk and Mike Knox) at the premiere show for DSW. During the next several weeks, he would team with Jack Bull, Ryan O'Reilly, Mike Mizanin and Nick Mitchell against tag teams including Team Elite, The Regulators and The Slaughter Brothers. He began wrestling single matches a month later against Mike Shane, Mike Knox and Palmer Cannon. On November 23, he entered a championship tournament for the DSW Heavyweight Championship and eliminated by Mac Johnson in the opening rounds. He also lost to Freakin' Deacon on December 17. Several days later, he wrestled two matches in one night. The first was a tag team match with Damian Steele against The Regulators and the second was a singles match against Mike Knox, both matches he lost. In January 2006, he formed a short-lived tag team with Ryan O'Reilly and faced Team Elite and The Gymini. Before the team could gain momentum, the WWE transferred Reeves from Deep South Wrestling, to Ohio Valley Wrestling two months later. Reeves wrestled his last match losing to Freakin' Deacon on February 26, 2006. Ohio Valley Wrestling Training (2005–2006) After training in DSW for most of 2005 and early 2006, Reeves arrived in Ohio Valley Wrestling in early March. He defeated Kasey James, Pat Buck, Da Beast and Nick Nemeth in dark matches during his two months and, with Mikey Batts, won victories over the teams of Billy Kryptonite and Russell Simpson, and Jack Bull and Vic Devine. On May 10, Reeves teamed with Tag Team Champions Kasey James and Roadkill to defeat Aaron Stevens and Deuce 'n Domino at an OVW television taping. Three days later, he and Mikey Batts lost to Kasey James and Roadkill in a title match. He later broke his thumb after throwing a punch, which sidelined him for almost a month. On June 17, Reeves made his return as he teamed with Cody Runnels, Shawn Spears and Elijah Burke to defeat Los Locos and Deuce 'n Domino in an eight-man tag team match. In July 2006, Reeves was suspended for 30 days due to failing a drug test as part of WWE's Wellness Program. According to Reeves, he had been taking several over the counter bodybuilding supplements, one of which inadvertently caused a false reading. The supplements he was using were later taken off the market due to this effect and, although his suspension remained in place, Reeves eventually returned to the roster after passing a second test. His case was later featured on the CNN documentary Death Grip: Inside Pro Wrestling. High Dosage (2006–2007) After his previous 30 day suspension, Reeves returned while sporting bleached hair. In September 2006, Reeves began teaming with Jon Bolen, who together became known as High Dosage. Scoring early victories against teams such as Los Locos (Aaron Lamata and Low Rider) and Gothic Mayhem (Johnny Punch and Pat Buck), they began feuding with the then newly formed team of Eddie Craven, Mike Kruel and "The Bad Seed" Shawn Osborne. The two did not fare well against the trio losing both tag team and single matches to them during the next few weeks. On October 18, he and Bolen also lost to them in a handicap match. Things soon changed however when High Dosage beat Eddie Craven and Mike Kruel a month later. As a result of their victory, they were allowed five minutes alone with Shawn Osbourne but he was able to escape with the help of Craven and Kruel. Although continuing to face their rivals throughout the year, High Dosage also won matches against Los Locos and Bad Company defeating the latter in a Handicap Coal Miner's Glove on a Pole match on November 29. On December 9, High Dosage teamed with Seth Skyfire and lost to Craven, Kruel and Milena Roucka. Reeves also took part in a four-way Elimination Christmas Present match with Kruel four days later. The participants included Justin LaRoche and Charles Evans, T.J. Dalton and Steve Lewington, and Seth Skyfire and Paul Burchill who eventually won the match. On January 6, 2007, High Dosage lost to Justin LaRouche and Charles Evans. They also lost to the Tag Team Champions Cody Runnels and Shawn Spears four days later. This was their last match together as Reeves was officially released from his contract less than two weeks later. In April, it was announced that Reeves would be starring in an upcoming film called Som Tum with Todd Shane and Nathan Jones. Reeves would make one final appearance in which he and Pat Buck lost to Colt Cabana and Shawn Spears in a match for the Tag Team Championship on November 14, 2007. Return and departure (2008) After being absent from Ohio Valley Wrestling for over a year, Reeves returned to the promotion. After several months, Reeves, now renamed Ryback, debuted under a Terminator gimmick and subsequently won the Heavyweight Championship on September 15 after defeating Anthony Bravado. Ryback held the title for two weeks before losing it back to Bravado on September 29. After losing the title, Reeves was re-signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. To explain his departure from OVW, Ryback lost a Loser Leaves OVW match to Bravado. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2010) On December 16, 2008, Reeves, under his Ryback ring name and character, made his in-ring debut in Florida Championship Wrestling, losing a tag match with Jon Cutler against Kris Logan and Taylor Rotunda. Ryback soon formed a tag team with Sheamus O'Shaunessy and the duo unsuccessfully challenged for the Florida Tag Team Championship on a few occasions until O'Shaunessy was called up to the main roster. After the Ryback character was scrapped, Reeves made his FCW redebut on October 25 under the ring name Skip Sheffield, a cowboy gimmick, where he defeated Jimmy Uso. SmackDown! Debut (2009) Reeves debuted and defeated Lunesta and Ambien in a handicap match on the October 20 episode of NXT. He made his television debut that Friday on SmackDown! in a match with Isaac Abraham, defeating his opponent. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Ryback' ***''Shell Shocked'' (Cradle suplex lifted and transitioned into a running horizontal muscle buster) **'As Ryan Reeves' ***''Silverback Attack'' (Vertical suplex powerslam pin) *'Signature moves' **'As Ryback' ***Backpack stunner ***Big boot ***Fallaway slam ***''Meat Hook'' (Running lariat) ***Military press slam ***Overhead belly to belly suplex ***Release powerbomb ***Spinebuster **'As Ryan Reeves' ***Body avalanche ***Diving headbutt ***Oklahoma Stampede ***Overhead belly to belly suplex ***Running splash ***Thesz press *'Nicknames' **"Silverback" *'Entrance themes' **'"Meat On the Table"' by Jim Johnston (August 13, 2012–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:1981 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Tough Enough contestants